Shadow Kissed
by AxJfan
Summary: Jesse and Jaden are vampires, but not what you are used to. Jesse, heir to one of the many Moroi thrones, and Jaden, his dhampir with a history that has many turning their noses- he had been turned Strogoi when he was young to save Jesse. Onesided AxJ


**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!! **

**Reasons why this prologue is up so soon is at the bottom along with the disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: 6 years prior**

In the haunting light of the harvest moon he waited, still as the trees that loomed around him. The hostile wind coursed around his being, barely daring to scratch against his stone cold skin as if Mother Nature herself feared him. As she very well should. However, the gales did not prevent the scent of Moroi from reaching his flared nostrils, and that of the dhampirs as well. To confirm his own desires he took a sharp sniff in the dangerous night and then allowed himself to smirk, his slender canine fangs clicking lightly against each other.

Four dhampirs, one Moroi—this was child's play. He crouched down on the stained red grass, hiding his ghostly skin beneath the shrubbery that had been distorted during his previous victim's struggles, and curling his fingers into claws to dig up the moisture that had been spilled into the dirt. Just as he predicted, the Moroi's scent drifted closer, alert of the taste of blood in the late night atmosphere. He was aware of the guards circling the young monarchy evenly and gracefully, but they did not have the advantage of the Moroi's senses to protect the new victim. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Jesse!" one of the guards called out rather loudly, as if he were trying to attract the attention of someone else. His eyes flicked towards the body that was sprawled out beside him, ready to awaken only to be burned by the sun's cheerful rays. "Where are you going?"

"Blood," the Moroi said, the very scent drifting off his own breath tantalizingly. "Someone's hurt, and it's probably Alicia."

He clicked his teeth together hungrily, his hands coming up from the dirt with her scent all over it. Yes, so Alicia had been the girl's name? Too bad Alicia, looks like your scent is leading your little morsels to their doom and to my rise in power.

"Be careful," the same guard warned his charge, and he could tell that this was a youth as well, most likely still in training. Good, young blood always had so much more life and strength in it rather than the tougher muscles of the trained dhampirs. He was going to feast tonight.

The Moroi, oblivious as the other silent three and his companion, laughed, the sound sweet and welcoming to his keen ears. He was drawing nearer, just another second... a foot crashed into view as his guards shifted again. Time to strike. He leapt out from his killing spot with agility and speed far greater than anything else that dared to walk the earth, his fangs bared. Finally aware of the danger, his target faltered, his emerald eyes widening in horror. But that was not enough to stop him. He snatched up the young vampire into his death grip and opened his jaw to claim the sweet blood, but fell back, screaming, as one of the guards dared to stab him with a purified stake.

"Grab Jesse and run!" the young dhampirs screamed, injuring his sensitive eardrums enough to make him flinch back even more. "This one's been feeding! Get out of here!" It was then that he realized they were all young, probably just entered into the Academy, and this boy was the oldest out of all of them. The other children didn't hesitate, fear enough of a motivation for them to abandon their savior and drag the Moroi back to the safety of their gates.

Livid at being defeated by a band of juveniles whilst he himself had over a century under his belt, he turned to the leading male who had ruined his plight. The boy was defenseless now, and he knew it, but did not show any fear in his brown eyes, defiant. The fool. Heroes had no place in this world other then to fall, and he would make sure this young one suffered for all eternity.

"Compulsion goes two ways," he snarled before closing the distance between them and chomping down into the sweet flesh, starting to drain away the life force of the fool. The boy was trying to hold it back, but the scream escaped him, and he was satisfied to feel the pain that echoed through the trees as the escaped betrayers heard the death of their savior—or rather, the beginning of his immortality.

"JADEN!!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!**

**Alright guys, no I'm not starting this as a new story yet. I'm just putting up this prologue so that you all know that I am not actually piggy-backing the plot of Shadow Kissed, which is coming out some time this month. (Next week I think)**

**Disclaimer: So this plot idea is entirely mine, but sadly it is the only thing that I own. **

**On another note, I still have to complete Golden Eyes for I did recieve projects from my teachers and now I am pressed for time. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys had a great halloween!**

**AxJfan**


End file.
